Because It's Wrong
by mahaliem
Summary: Buffy is dealing with the consequences of Faith taking over her body when Spike confronts her. Complete! Up to Season 4 - "Superstar"


Title:                 Because It's Wrong

Author:             mahaliem

E-Mail:             mahaliem@yahoo.com

Rating:              R

Distribution:      Please ask first.

Summary:         Buffy is dealing with the consequences of having Faith in her body when Spike confronts her.  Up to "Superstar" – Season Four

Disclaimer:        Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

The patrol through Sunnydale's cemeteries had been uneventful, so I decided to swing through the park.  You never knew what kind of nasties might be hanging out there, ready to pounce on the innocent.   At least that's what I tried telling myself.  I realized, though, the actual reason was that I wanted to delay going back to my dorm room as long as possible.  If I went back to Stevenson Hall now, Willow would look at me with wide, sympathetic eyes while the answering machine light flickered with messages from Riley.  And if I tried to go to sleep, all I would be able to see behind closed eyelids would be visions of Faith…with my boyfriend.

I couldn't face Riley yet; I couldn't even listen to him.  He was supposed to know me better than anyone else.  My friends, even my own mother had been fooled by Faith, when she had taken over my body.  But Riley had made love to the imposter, shouldn't something have tipped him off that it wasn't me? Are Faith and I that similar in bed? Deep down, I thought that maybe he'd liked it, liked it better with her than with me.  Or even worse, maybe it didn't even matter to him who's inside my body, it was just the body that was important.

My mind whirling, I didn't notice the vampire stalking up to me, or hear the faint creak of the leather duster caused by his movements. It was only when he spoke, that I looked up startled, realizing who was there.  

"Good thing that I have this chip in my head, Slayer, or you'd be a midnight snack right now." 

As if I didn't have enough to deal with, the most annoying vampire in the world had come to bug the hell out of me. 

            "Go away, Spike."

"Go away?"

 He smirked evilly.

  "I don't think so.  Thought maybe we might finish up our little…conversation… from the Bronze." 

Conversation?  From the Bronze?  Oh God, he must have run into Faith during her pretend-to-be-Buffy time.  For some reason, it really pissed me off that even Spike hadn't known.  I mean…it shouldn't have, he's just a vampire, but well…we'd been engaged to be married!  I shook my head angrily and reminded myself that the engagement hadn't been real, of course.  Just a spell, I thought as I glanced at him.  He was dressed, as always, in black jeans and tee shirt, with a red shirt and his signature duster over it. Despite everything, I still remembered how soft his clothes had felt over those hard clean muscles.   Trying not to let my face betray my thoughts, I rolled my eyes as he came closer.

            "What do you want?"

            "Oh, you know what I want, Slayer.  You made me want it."

I backed up as he prowled towards me.  After a few steps, my back was hitting the monkey bars, but he kept coming.  Shit.  What the hell had he and Faith talked about anyway?  Guess it was confession time.

            "Listen, Spike, about last night…"

"Right, last night."

He cocked his head as he approached.

  "What was it with you?  Just wanted to get a rise out of the vamp?"

He didn't stop until he was up against me, his body next to mine. I could feel him, all of him pressing into me.  He looked me up and down, before moving in even closer to whisper in my ear.

            "Well…it worked."

I was so going to kill Faith for this.  Suddenly I didn't care what anyone was saying about 'second chances', her coming on to Spike in my body was just…wrong.   Putting my hands on his chest, I attempted to gently push him backwards.  

            "Spike, I really have to tell you something."

"Oh, I think you've told me quite enough already.  All about those Slayer muscles of yours?  About how you could make my legs buckle, my eyes roll back…how you'd 'pop me like warm champagne'."   

Grinning at my look of shock, he continued.

"That's right, bitch.  I remember every, single, cock-teasing word."

He moved in again, cool breath on my face, his voice low and resonant.

"And now I think it's time for me to tell you a thing or two about vampires, some things I don't think your Watcher covered."

Okay, maybe killing was too good for Faith; I'd have to think of something else.  That was, when my brain started working again.

 "We vampires have muscles, too, you know.  Super speed, strength, and the whole stamina bit aren't limited to the hunt, to the kill.  And we have no qualms, no inhibitions.  We'll do anything…to anyone."

He leaned back, separating us by a few inches, and his gaze ran over my body, burning me, and despite myself, I felt my skin heat up. He raised his arms and, grabbing the bars on each side of my head, he pushed up against me, his throaty purr, causing our bodies to vibrate together.  

"Been around for more than a century.  I'm a master at a lot of things, some you've never even dreamed of."  

I should have shoved him off then, but the sensations were overwhelming.   Instead, I concentrated on not tilting my hips up, on not creating more friction.   My hands, still on his chest, curled of their own volition, the nails sinking into the leather of his duster.  He glanced down at them, then back to my face.  

"Could make you scratch and bite and yowl in the night."

My heart started pounding and I knew he could hear it.  My body quivered and I knew he felt it.  I could only hope his sense of smell wasn't working tonight. He opened his mouth and did this thing with his tongue that I really can't describe, then smirked at me as my panties became damp.  

"I could put my mouth on you.  Lick you and suck at you until you were drained dry, even if it took hours."

His face was close, now, his lips hovering over my slightly parted ones.  When he spoke, I could feel a slight brush of air, air that entered me as I gasped for breath.  He was staring into my eyes, into my very being.  I couldn't take it anymore so I squeezed them shut.  In a husky growl of a voice he continued.

            "And if I did, you wouldn't care how wrong it was."

I felt him move off of me, and when I opened my eyes, it was only to see the back of his duster as he stalked away.  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After deleting Riley's messages without even listening to them and crawling into bed, I found I still couldn't get Spike's words out of my head.  Willow was sleeping only a few feet away, so I couldn't do anything about the throbbing ache he had caused as I lay there.  Slipping out from under the covers, I threw on my robe and went to the bathroom.  With the hot shower water pouring down over me, I imagined Spike kneeling in front of me.  Thoughts of Spike, his mouth moving, his agile tongue working, soon had me quietly moaning then shuddering, solving my problem.  Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it, for images of him, of us doing things to one another, invaded my dreams.  

Although at some point it got really strange, and Spike was replaced with Jonathan.  

But that's something I really don't even want to think about.  

Thank you again to my wonderful beta readers, Theresa V. and treacle-antlers.

As always, feedback is appreciated.  


End file.
